


Run

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: One prank turns into a full blown prank war.





	Run

Sirius smirked when he heard the shower turn off. It was only a matter of time till all hell broke loose. Harry was bouncing excitedly, barely able to contain his giggles as they waited. They had decided to prank Remus while he was out at the market. So they had charmed his shampoo to change his hair color. Sirius chuckled just thinking about it. Though he was silently wondering how long he’d have to stay away before Remus would be calm enough to not hex him into his next life. 

“SIRIUS!” Remus shouted, running down the stairs, already planning the hundreds of ways he could kill his husband without getting caught. 

Sirius and Harry looked up as Remus stormed into the room, a murderous look in his eyes as he glared at them. Their eyes drifted from Remus’ face to his hot pink hair and burst out laughing. Remus glared at them as they tried to get their laughing under control. Though every time they would look back up at him they would start up again. 

It was a solid ten minutes before they had calmed down. Harry was red in the face while Sirius was still chuckling softly, wiping tears from under his eyes as they both caught their breath. 

“You know I think it’s a shame that you guys don’t get to enjoy some color in your life too,” Sirius froze as a smirk made its way onto Remus’ face. 

“Run!” Sirius shouted as both him and Harry bolted from where they were sat on the floor. Remus smiled as he followed the two of them outside, throwing jinxes at them as they went. 

That’s why two hours later, James and Lily were startled to find the three of them sitting on the living room floor, Remus with his hot pink hair, Sirius with neon green hair, and Harry with fiery red hair to match Lily’s, which he was rather excited to show them. Remus had sheepishly apologized, as he had meant to change it back before they got there, but the boy had begged him not to. Sirius on the other hand had had the bright idea to change James’ hair an electric blue while he wasn’t paying attention. 

In other words, this was the beginning of yet another Marauders prank war. Only this time all the boys were beaten by Lily and Prongslet, who of course had sided with his mother. He was a mama’s boy after all.


End file.
